4 way is better
by Whocares1814
Summary: Roxas gets an unexpected phone call from Sora and his new boyfriend ... at 2 in the morning. love blooms and 3 way calls are mainstream . Akuroku, slight Soriku. Rewritten :)


**Four way is better**

It was a peaceful night, crickets chirping outside, the cool night breeze sifting through the window. Roxas was huddled in bed all cozy and warm and nothing, NOTHING could break his night of wonderful sleep…

Until his phone rang on the bedside table.

The ringing tone turned aggravating and obnoxious at two in the morning. Roxas groggily and grudgingly picked up the receiver after the persistent ringing and with an equally groggy and grudging voice, said..

"Whatdahell?"

"ROXYYY!"

Sora's childish wail rang through the receiver right through Roxas' ear. Roxas clenched his teeth at that.

"What?.. ugh.. SORA?.. ow fuck" Roxas looked up at his digital clock hanging on the wall with bright red glowing numbers indicating the time… 2:09 AM

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" Roxas hoped that he sounded reproachful and irritated but only a tired and scratchy voice echoed out. At least he still _sounded_ irritated.

"Yeah, I know! But never mind that! I got news for you! Happy happy NEWS!" the excited and overly enthusiastic tone gave Roxas the image of Sora on the other line, jumping up and down on his bed with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. He underestimated his airhead of a friend. _I KNEW giving my number to Sora was a bad idea, fuck Demix and his wisdom of sharing the unshareable._

"Oh yeah? What could be this oh so wonderful news that got you waking me up at _2 in the morning_" Roxas gave Sora the most sarcastic voice he could ever hope to produce, pulling up the blanket a little higher on his chest. Unfortunately Sora casually dismissed the tone and announced the big news. "Riku and I are going out!" and with that, Sora squeeled through the receiver putting a fangirl's scream to shame.

"WHAT?" Roxas sat up abruptly "b-bu-but.. Riku's STRAIGHT!"

Sora laughed on the other line and began to explain. "Yeah I know! I thought so too, but he invited me to a movie today and we kissed! Well.. I kissed _him_ BUT he kissed back! After that, he asked me out! Isn't that great!" at Sora's excited and blissful tone, Roxas couldn't help but smile, feeling happiness for Sora but can't help feeling a tinge of loneliness and envy… _Good for you Sora… your happy…_

"Oh wait a sec! incoming call. Be right back" Sora pushed buttons and in a second he was gone, leaving Roxas once again, listening to chirping crickets. After a few moments Sora was back… and with another new voice on the line.

"Hello? Is Roxas there?" the low masculine voice was Riku. In a moment, Roxas made his voice work.

"Uh hi? Yeah, this is Roxas" Roxas couldn't help but feel nervous. It was only the third time he spoke to Riku and he didn't really know what to say.

"See Roxas! We're together!" Sora's low but uberly childish voice resounded in the phone and he couldn't help but chuckle along with Riku at his enthusiasm on the statement.

"Yes, yes. I didn't doubt you Sora so stop jumping on your bed" even though Roxas couldn't see it, he knew it and a very cheerful "Okay!" was said. The answer made Riku laugh more and Roxas' heart tightened. _Hnn… wonder if HE's having this much of a problem._

Riku stopped laughing and turned his attention back to Roxas still, amusement in his voice.

"So Roxas… I heard you had a crush on Axel?"

_I have a what now?_

At that, Roxas let a few seconds pass, digesting the question then… turned tomato red and started to embarrassingly stutter. "Wha-Wha-Wha! How did!- When did you!- Did I!?" at his foregoing stuttering, he heard Sora chuckle at the background and realized… _Sora…_

"Sora you-! You-! BIG MOUTH!" Twin laughs resounded through the line, enjoying Roxas' reaction and expression –more like imagining his expression- and after a few moments, the laughter died down to a stop, not hearing Roxas' voice anymore. "ahah uh… Roxy?" Sora sounded cautious and received a very mad but embarrassed reply "Don't call me that… I'm hanging up"

"NO NO! WAIT!" before he could slam the receiver down, he heard Sora's desperate cry and stopped, heaving a sigh and reluctantly brought the phone back to his ear. "This better be good"

Sora cleared his throat, turning serious for the first time that night and explained the whole situation, _why_ he let Riku know. "Look Roxas… I've been noticing how you act… and felt.. during this past few months… and I know you don't want me to worry and you don't wanna be bothered but… I_ know_ it's because of Axel and I wanna help."

Roxas didn't reply but looked down on his lap, scrunching the blanket in his left hand. Axel. That stupid, lousy, airheaded… funny…sexy…gorgeous…kind redhead that always haunted his dreams ever since his freshmen year started and who didn't even know he existed. Roxas could only wish he'd had have enough courage to confess, if he had, he would've done it long ago…. but Axel…. He was pretty sure… was straight…

At his friend's silence Sora continued "I told Riku that you really liked Axel and asked for his help… and.." Sora's tone suddenly transformed from serious to mischievous and Roxas didn't like that at all "Guess what?" _oh man.. here we go._

"We're going to three-way him! Uh well.. Four way to be exact and then we'll know how he feels!"

_Fuck you Demix… fuck you for giving Sora my phone number._

Roxas groaned, dropping back on his bed. Whatever. He didn't care anymore. He _Knew_ Axel will never ever feel the same, that the plan was a complete waste of time. He long gave up….it was useless…

…_But what if?..._

"Well… uhm it wouldn't hurt to try so" Roxas twiddled with the corner of his blanket, feeling suddenly nervous and the beats of his heart starting to pump at a pace faster than normal. With that answer he could feel Sora, including Riku, grow Cheshire grins. _Ugh… give me brain aneurysm if this goes all wrong…_

"Alright, Riku will do all the talking. We have this all planned out so stay put and stay quiet" Roxas nodded –even though Sora couldn't see it- as Sora relayed him the instructions and Riku started pushing buttons… calling Axel… at 2:30 in the morning. _Oh god… I don't feel so good._

Roxas was still as a dead rock. Heart pounding timpani drums in his chest.

_Ring… ring… ring… ring… ring…_

This was a bad idea, bad… bad…idea. Roxas was backing out, suddenly terrified of what the outcome might be after this. He started to open his mouth and say something when the ringing stopped… the phone was answered. A sleepy, husky voice.

"Nnghh… whoever this is, your insane for calling at 2 in the morning"

Axel…

Roxas nearly panicked and slammed the phone but kept still, not moving. More than anything he didn't want to blow this cover. His breathing was ragged but he kept the mic of the phone away from his mouth. His heart was beating a mile a minute but the voice made him shiver… melting.

"Hey Axe. Its Riku"

"Riku? … What the fuck man? Its 2:30 in the god dang morning. What… your gonna bitch about Sora again?"

_Pfft… what?_ Roxas was having an internal struggle not to laugh at that sudden, unexpected revelation. He could _feel_ Sora blush from the other end and the intense glare Riku was sending Axel via telephone wires.

Riku cleared his throat, expertly changing the topic. "haha. very funny but that's not why I called" he paused making a dramatic effect. Roxas could just see Axel… on his bed, listening, red hair splayed out everywhere on his pillow, phone in one hand, face sleepy and blinking… _so cute._

"Then _what_?... hurry up so I can go back to _sleep_" Roxas heard him shift, probably getting a more comfortable position.

"It's about Roxas… you know… Sora's friend? The little blonde he's always with?" This is it…

All three listeners hang on to their respective receivers, waiting… one, sporting a tighter hold than the others.

There was a pause and then a more awake but hesitant answer. "Roxas?... uh yeah… I know him. What about him?" Roxas couldn't help but slowly grow smile at that… _so he does know me…_

Riku continued "Ok that's good… well you see…" Riku stopped for a moment, picking his words "There's this guy at campus who's been hitting on him for quite a while"

_Say what?_

"Say what?" Roxas didn't know what or how to react to that, Riku's suddenly blatant lie or Axel's surprised voice.

"Someone's been hitting on him?... um who?... n-not that I'm curious or anything.. uh hehe..." Riku sensed. He smirked. For being one of Axel's closest friends, it was very useful. Axel was nervous.

"Yeah, it was a guy. Roxas _is _gay after all but what happened was…" Riku cleared his throat once more, building up the fake story "I know I shouldn't have watched the whole scene but well... I saw them talking inside the gymnasium. Alone. In the gymnasium. With no one around. The guy tried asking him out and _stuff_..."

I choked… loud.

Good thing though, Axel didn't hear because what the red head shouted after that brought him speechless.

"_WHAT?_! What did Roxas say? what happened? I'm gonna... guh... UUUrggh! WHAT. HAPPENED."

Roxas winced at the red head's curious but slightly... well maybe not so slightly angry voice but the sudden over protectiveness in it made tingling sensations run up his spine, spreading throughout his body.

"Whoa! Chill. Calm down, man. I'm gonna answer you. Didn't think you would act _this_ way." _Yeah right…_

Axel released a frustrated sigh. Inhaled deeply, held his breath and blew it out. A calming practice. "Riku... just _spit it out..._ it's wearing on my _patience_"

Riku chuckled, aggravating Axel even more then continued. "Don't worry, Roxas didn't give him much of a chance and I'm pretty sure he did something else. Poor guy won't be able to make babies anymore after he tried pushing him against the wall… anyway, I didn't think the little guy had it in him though. He's tough" Roxas was torn between choosing if that was a compliment or an insult to his physique.

"Oh…" relief... "I guess… that's ok then…" through Axel's voice he visibly relaxed but Riku carried on. "Still … I didn't think you'd react like that… first time in forever since I heard you get so angry like that… Hmm… is there something you're not telling me, Ax?" Riku was playing now, a light mischievous tone in his voice. Roxas was smiling. This was actually fun.

Axel coughed then stuttered, feeling the air around him grow heavy.

"Wh-what? N-no..nooo… uh hehe. Ehem.. w-why would I hide something f-from you Riku?" yep… Axel was definitely nervous. Roxas was getting excited, his hold tightening on the phone, palms sweating, wondering where this conversation was going yet already getting an idea.

"Ax… you're stuttering" Riku deadpanned.

"S-so?.."

"You lie when you stutter" _oh he's good…_

Then the dreaded question. Riku didn't give him time. Roxas didn't think he was ready for it but fate was already turning wheels…no backing out now.

"Axel? Are you… crushing on Roxas?" Riku fake sounded shocked.

There was a long pause and to Roxas, it almost felt like years. He was sitting up, unable to control his rapidly beating heart anymore, holding his chest with his left hand, it almost hurt. He was soaked in cold sweat. The feeling was intense. He couldn't breath. _Oh please… please… please…_

There was a sound of an opening mouth.

…_please…_

"Yeah…I like him a lot… Don't tell him, okay?"

"SUCCESS!"

Then everything went silent… Riku and Roxas stilled and suddenly remembered… _Sora…_

"Uh Riku?... wh-who was that?"

Roxas was still as a statue, struggling between fright and intense euphoria at what Axel just said and at what Sora just screamed. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god! Axel likes me! He likes me back! Oh fu- but.. shit! Sora! you idiot!_

"Tsk … cover blown, Sor" Riku shook his head, face palming but couldn't really hide his smile. They –Riku- _did _blow Axel's secret crush after all.

Sora's wary apologetic voice ran through the line, laughing sheepishly. "Uhehe… hey Axel. sorry 'bout that" when Axel didn't answer –too shocked to say anything- Sora continued "but uh.. hey! Don't worry! You should celebrate! Roxas really likes you too! dontcha, Rox?"

_Oh I'm gonna MURDER this porcupine with fucking spoon!_

Second cover blown…

Roxas cleared his throat and took a deep breath, blushing, terrified, happy and nervous all at the same time, thankful they weren't talking face to face or he would've fainted. With a trembling voice Roxas spoke

"Uh.. hi Axel… s-sorry to bother you tonight" Axel was still silent. Not speaking. Roxas got worried… his eyebrows furrowed at the center, panic starting to build up in his chest. He held the receiver with both hands "uhm… hello? Axel?" _Oh shit… did he-_

"Sora, Riku hang up"

Axel's sudden determined voice slightly made Roxas jump, but relief washing over the little blonde.

Riku began to talk in a confused voice "H-hang up? But your line will cut. You don't even have Roxas' num-"

"I have it. Don't ask me why. Just hang up." then just like that, Axel hung up.

….

"Well you heard him, Sor" Riku was smirking "time for bed, sweety. I'll text you. Good night" Riku hang up. Sora giggled. "Good luck Rox! You're on your own now. No need to thank us. Good night!" and with that he was left alone with the annoying beep line on the phone. For a moment Roxas wondered what just happened but eventually he put the receiver back down on its handle and before he could take his hand off, it rang.

With lightning speed, Roxas quickly pulled the receiver back to his ear. The rate his heart was pounding at abnormality in this single night was surely unhealthy for him… but he didn't care. Roxas felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello?"

"Please go out with me" Axel sounded desperate, hoping. Roxas couldn't help but think it was supposed to be _him_ that was doing this instead of the red head but still… the question itself coming out from Axel's lips made his heart wave pompoms, his stomach do back flips and his body grow incredibly warm. He was so happy…

"When's the first date?" he could definitely see Axel's big grin appearing.

"Movie and then Ice cream at the clock tower this weekend? My treat"

Roxas giggled like a school girl but didn't care. This… This is awesome

"Can't wait…and umm c-can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

Roxas hesitated but went for it anyway. He was gonna bathe in this euphoria as long as he lives. Axel… Axel was his now…

"C-can you stay?..on the line?... till I fall asleep?"

The answer was adoring… loving… everything Roxas ever wanted…

"Anything for you Rox…"

~(=.=~) ~(=.=)~ (~=.=)~

**Author's note: **So… my second Fanfic! Woohoo! *happy dance* I got my first review ever at my first story "Music in my box" and the motivation SURGED. Power coursed through my vei-… hands.. and THIS happened XD I got the idea when my classmate had three-way call on her phone then we made it four-way and all hell broke loose. Hope you guys enjoy! If yah like, review! Critics are welcome since cookies are awesome :D


End file.
